Let Me Break You
by Wingless-Angel
Summary: They say you get what you give and since all Seifer's given is domination he's getting it back in return. He wants Squall but Squall's having to much fun making him squirm. Will they get it on?
1. Erm?

Let Me Break You  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Seifer strode confidently down the halls of Garden it was past curfew. A smiled tugged at his peachy lips; it felt good to still be the rule breaker.  
  
Since coming back to Garden Seifer had definitely decided to make his presence known, and boy had he in a big way.  
  
If anyone was out walking and they happened to glance his way all they would see was a cocky youth with a smile to fuel a thousand devils.  
  
They wouldn't be able to see the pain in his heart, the dark storms that clouded his steel - grey eyes or the longing that lay buried deep within his heart.  
  
He supposed that after all the initial suffering he had caused that this was his punishment. It was what he deserved for deserting the people who mattered most to him, who he had grown up with and plotted with in his childhood years.  
  
But still he'd turned his back on them all; cast their feelings aside as though they had never mattered. He'd also turned his back on the one he loved.  
  
Squall.  
  
Since he'd been back at Garden all he'd received was indifference and the cold shoulder from the hard - ass commander. He'd already managed to relieve some of his frustrations with Zell and Irvine hell even Quistis had shared his bed for the night. But that just wasn't enough.  
  
It was never enough.  
  
Squall wouldn't even talk to him, wouldn't even give him the time of day. Just looked at him with those sexy blue eyes like he was a monster whom he wanted to eradicate.  
  
But Seifer, he looked at Squall in a different way. His eyes weren't glazed with hatred when they landed on his former rival oh no they where filled with a different kind of emotion.  
  
But why torture himself? He wasn't going to have Squall he had to face facts... Squall would never be his.  
  
God why the hell did this have to be so damn well difficult? Shifting slightly he looked at the door in front of him and for the first time in his life,  
  
Seifer felt unsure.  
  
He was human just like everyone else, he had feelings and emotions just like everyone else he wasn't a monster...... he was merely misguided there was a difference.  
  
Frowning he reached out a hand and shakily knocked on the door, he waited a while then turned feeling slightly relieved when nobody answered.  
  
His relief however was to be short lived.  
  
No sooner had he turned his back then the door swung open revealing a bed rumpled Squall wearing just his boxers, a scowl on his handsome face.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Almasy" he stated after settling his eyes on Seifer's tall frame.  
  
The small brunette had never been intimidated by Seifer's height although sometimes Seifer wished he had been.  
  
"Um.I" Seifer began lamely and Squall frowned even more blinking his bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Look Seifer cut the fucking crap and tell me why you're here, I was in the middle of something" he said making his meaning very clear.  
  
Seifer felt angry was he with Rinoa? God how he hated her at that moment, he wished that he'd never met her then maybe Squall would look right in front of him and see what was on offer.  
  
"With Rinoa?" Seifer asked unaware of the words that slipped from his mouth.  
  
Squall frowned "I was asleep Seifer Rinoa has her own dorm room" he stated and Seifer felt a moment of joy before frowning again.  
  
"But you said you was in the middle of something" he said confusedly and Squall grinned.  
  
"I was dreaming" Squall said his grin looking slightly wicked.  
  
Seifer frowned "So I'm not disturbing anything" he said lightly and Squall laughed at him.  
  
"You always disturb me Seifer" Squall said his voice husky. Seifer took that as a positive sign and stepped forward only for Squall to stop him.  
  
"But I aint interested in what you got honey" he drawled in an accent imitating Irvine's.  
  
Squall leaned closer to Seifer until his lips were just a breath away from his. "I know you want me I can feel it I've noticed the lusty looks you send me when you glance my way"  
  
He licked his lips and Seifer's eyes followed the action.  
  
"I could have you anytime I wanted you Seifer" he trailed a hand along Seifer's thigh making the blonde groan.  
  
"But you know what" Squall said his hand reaching closer to where Seifer wanted him to touch.  
  
"What" Seifer whispered as Squall's hand was just an inch away?  
  
"I think I'll pass" and with that he withdrew back into his room leaving a shocked Seifer gaping at the closed door.  
  
"Damn it" Seifer snarled covering the tent action going on in his pants with his hands.  
  
Just a few husky endearments and he was fucking putty in his hands, a light caress and he was acting like a fucking schoolboy going through puberty.  
  
Seifer stormed towards his room, he had a raging hard on and no way to dispose of it.  
  
He turned towards Zell's dorm well he'd just have to settle for something else. He'd have Squall of that he was sure, he'd never given up on the things that he wanted and by god he was not starting now.  
  
I know I know a bit slow on the action but this is my first game Squall Seifer fiction so I hope that you all like it. Please let me know. I want to thank my mate Angel - Wings for inspiring me. 


	2. If Only!

Let Me Break You  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
with Zell squirming in ecstasy underneath his body Seifer tried to imagine that it was Squall's loins coiling themselves around him, that it was Squall who was writhing beneath him begging for release.  
  
In your fucking dreams Almasy his mind stated.  
  
Ah his dreams now they were something worth thinking about he smiled at the thought. He pictured Squall's naked body hot and eager beneath him and came violently feeling Zell's hot liquid against his lower belly.  
  
He collapsed his weary body on top of the small blonde wishing with all his might that it was the person who he longed it to be!  
  
An hour later after leaving a slumbering Zell wrapped up in his blankets Seifer was in his own dorm room but sleep was just out of reach.  
  
"Damn Squall and his fucking sexy ass" he muttered while he tossed and turned, his brooding thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.  
  
"Probably Zell for some more action" he thought standing and stubbing his toe on the bed in the process.  
  
Cursing vilely he groped over to the door and punched in the security code.  
  
"Look Zell I...." his voice trailed off as he looked onto a pair of icy blue eyes brown hair flopped over them making them look so adorable.  
  
"Squall" Seifer croaked out hating the way his voice sounded, god he was a mess when Squall was around.  
  
Squall grinned at him a wicked grin, a knowing grin.  
  
Seifer took in the fact that Squall was wearing the tightest pair of denim cut offs ever and a white vest top that moulded his body and muscles like a second skin.  
  
Squall backed Seifer into the room pushing the blonde forcefully against the wall as the door slid closed.  
  
He pressed his smaller body into Seifer's and he groaned, this was what he wanted Squall pressed up against him his body reacted instantly and he was hard within a second.  
  
Squall attacked his mouth sucking and biting the blondes lips making him whimper.  
  
"Gods Squall" Seifer breathed out as Squall slithered down his body, pulling at Seifer's briefs he looked him straight in the eye while taking him fully into his mouth.  
  
Seifer nearly collapsed at the sensation of having Squall's tongue wrap round him like that, he teased the end and Seifer felt the rolls of pleasure spiral through his chest.  
  
"He was going to come...he had to come" he could just feel it when.....  
  
"Oof" Seifer hit the floor with a crash, he blinked rapidly for a few seconds before realisation hit him.  
  
It had been a dream.  
  
"Shit" he cursed standing up and stretching, he looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh fuck" he ground out when he realised he had over slept. Mentally going through every cuss word he could think of he headed for the shower, this was a bad start to what he knew was going to be a bad day!  
  
Squall sat comfortably behind his desk, feet propped up on the table a mug of coffee cradled in his hand.  
  
Seifer was late he mused to himself.  
  
Squall remembered when he had first realised that the blonde had feelings towards him. Not that he'd been surprised; they had a very colourful history. They were both so...so passionate  
  
Not like him and Rinoa.  
  
He frowned, he thought that he and Rinoa could have worked but alas it was never meant to be. She was just too, what was the word he was looking for......sweet!  
  
Yes Rinoa was sweet and yes he did love her but not in the way she wanted him to.  
  
Not in the way he loved Seifer.  
  
A smile lit up his cool eyes.... oh yes he did indeed love the blonde, but that didn't mean that he was going to give in to him.  
  
Squall had other plans.  
  
Seifer was not the only person in Garden who was a bad ass, in fact Squall actually relished the fact at making Seifer squirm. And when he finally gave Seifer what he wanted.  
  
It would be one heck of a ride.  
  
  
  
Seifer only hoped that he wasn't in too much trouble; the last thing he wanted was an angry Squall. Squall looked even sexier when he was angry and blue fire flared in his eyes.  
  
Taking a deep breath he knocked on Squall's office.  
  
Well time to face the music he thought to himself and opened the door.  
  
  
  
Sorry bout the authors notes hope this is better, these stories are not as easy as they look don't know how my mate does it. Hope that you all liked that and I'll try to get more to you soon ok and thank you for the lovely reviews. 


	3. Tent Action And Um Spills

Let Me Break You  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Seifer was cursing profoundly when he reached the third floor of garden, it didn't help his mood that he was over an hour late for his meeting with Leonheart, and adding to his already frazzled nerves he was a little edgy.  
  
His dream came to the forefront of him mind and he had to imagine waterfalls of ice cold water to keep his anatomy in check.  
  
God he was a walking hormonal mess and it was god damn near killing him "fuck" he swore under his breath as he stumbled out of the lift, he'd need some action tonight maybe Quistis was available or maybe he'd try his luck with someone else.  
  
Heading to the office he gulped before knocking on the door "come in" a voice sounded and Seifer walked in a cocky grin and remark ready on his lips only to be stilled at what he saw in the office.  
  
Shit shit shit shit his brain thought as blood went roaring through his ears.  
  
Standing before him was Squall but naked from the waist up his beautiful pale body open to Seifer's hungry gaze as he swung his gunblade effortlessly through the air.  
  
"Ah good of you to drop by Almasy I was beginning to think you wasn't coming" Squall said his gaze never resting on the blonde but acknowledging his presence.  
  
Seifer could only nod and gulp his vocal chords didn't seem to be responding and neither where his limbs, his eyes continued to eat up the sight of his rival who stood before him.  
  
Squall's gaze swung to rest upon him and seeing that he was enthralled by his body he smirked at him flexing his muscles slightly and licking his lips in an exaggerated matter.  
  
"See anything you like Almasy?" he mused and Seifer snapped out of his dazed state and moving hurriedly to sit down at the desk.  
  
"Of course not" he muttered and Squall chucked coming down on his haunches in front of Seifer, he grabbed the blonde by the hair pulling his head back hard. Seifer's eyes went wide as they rested on Squall's smirking face.  
  
Squall ran his hands along his jaw and Seifer stopped breathing as he felt those hands on his skin.  
  
"Your lips tell me one thing but your eyes and your body tell me another" Squall whispered looking down pointedly at Seifer's lap and Seifer inwardly groaned and outwardly blushed as his eyes landed on the heated arousal evident through his SeeD pants.  
  
Squall released his hair and stood walking round to the other side of the desk he sat in his seat placing his feet up on the mahogany table and rested his hands behind his head, he made no effort to cover the naked half of his body.  
  
"So Almasy shall we discuss your lesson plans then" he mused as Seifer still looked uncomfortable.  
  
Seifer only nodded and tried to listen intently his jaw still tingling where Squall had touched him.  
  
Sitting alone in the cafeteria Seifer mentally went through every cuss word that his head could come up with, when he'd finally ran out he conceded that he was a colossal moron.  
  
All it had taken was a bit of Squall's naked flesh and that was it he was panting like a fucking dog during mating season, but those lush hips he had visions of the drool he could produce just thinking about it. But it seemed Squall was having fun keeping him dangling the smarmy bastard, and if he so much saw Rinoa again he was going to break the little tarts neck.  
  
"You know you could get taken away for talking to yourself" an amused voice came from behind him and he felt his body harden instantly, fucking hell he felt like a maypole on mayday up an down up and down and getting caught up with ribbon or in this case lust. Or a tent that you kept on erecting then taking down cause it was wrong and you ended up putting it up and down over and over and ok this was going some place dirty and very fast.  
  
"Squall" he acknowledged  
  
Squall sat down opposite him his shirt hung open revealing the naked front half of his body and Seifer really tried not to gape he really did but he just couldn't help it, Squall noticed and smirked.  
  
"I thought puberty boy was my nickname" he mused and Seifer blushed looking down at the floor. "Ah here's my girl" Squall smirked as Rinoa headed towards them, her face fixed with a smile that instantly dropped when she saw who he was sitting with.  
  
"Almasy" she said lightly sitting on the proffered leg Squall indicated to.  
  
Seifer tried to muster a smile but it came out more of a grimace, he was just about to voice his intention to go beat the living crap out of something large when he felt something on his leg.  
  
It was like a sort of tickling and it was on his inner thigh, looking down he saw pale fingers inching their way up his leg, his eyes doubled to twice their normal size and his mouth hung open.  
  
"Are you alright Seifer" Rinoa questioned as his face reddened "you seem awfully flustered"  
  
"I um I well erm hot...very hot" he mumbled as the fingers inched closer to his hardened manhood, OH MY GOD his mind screams as they were less than a centimetre away.  
  
He looked up and classed with storm blue eyes just as light fingers closed round his manhood and gave it a tight squeeze, Seifer stifled a groan and came right there right then and it had only taken him a fucking second shit shit shit shit.  
  
But before he could utter anything Squall withdrew his hand and was moving Rinoa so he could stand, stretching his body lazily he eyed Seifer with smirk and dropped a kiss on Rinoa's lips.  
  
"See you later baby" he said lightly then turned to Seifer "you have my permission to go change Almasy" Squall said his voice full of humour and turning on his heel he strode out of the cafeteria.  
  
Oh sweet Jesus Mary and Joseph Seifer inwardly cursed repeatedly banging his head on the hard surface of the cafeteria table out loud reciting a mantra of "fuck, fuck, fuck"  
  
Rinoa gave him an odd look  
  
"You know what Almasy you're mad" she muttered walking away from him, and inwardly Seifer had to admit she was right.  
  
Squall suppressed a grin, he was evil there was no doubt about it; he had no idea Seifer would be so easy to toy with.  
  
Walking past the training centre Squall was hit with another idea; Seifer favoured the training centre around about this time having a short work out then a shower.  
  
A new plan began to form in Squall's mind, now it was all just a matter of timing and with that he set off in the direction of the training facility showers a huge smirk planted firmly on his lips.  
  
I'm back and I'm bad yeah baby, got a whole load of new ways to make Seifer beg going to have fun with this ( 


	4. Suprises

Let Me Break You  
  
Chapter Four  
  
AN: Sorry about the mix up I've been letting one of my friends use my computer till she gets hers fixed I'm such a moron lol anyway here is the real update once again very sorry for that!  
  
Seifer was consciously aware of the dampness in the confines of his pants he knew he had a spare pair of SeeD pants in his locker in the training centre  
  
Damn you fucking Squall Leonheart his mind cursed, he didn't know Squall could be so evil he'd never thought that the Lion of Balamb had a spontaneous bone in his body, his manhood twitched at the word bone and he resisted the urge to hit his hand against his head  
  
Why did everything remind him of sex, he didn't want to be thinking of Squall's bones dirty or otherwise  
  
Heading into the locker room he heard the showers  
  
Strange he was usually the only one who favoured the training centre at this time and as far as he knew he was the only one who showered before he trained as well as after  
  
After his accident in the cafeteria he was in need of a nice steamy shower  
  
Stripping he headed in the direction on the water sound and walked into the showers, the steam clouded his vision and it took a while for his eyes to adjust  
  
Stepping under an active shower he scanned to see who his companion was his gaze landing on the naked body to the left of him  
  
Holly fucking mother of god  
  
Not even a foot away from him stood a naked Squall, his body was as perfect as Seifer had imagined it to be, all muscles and lean suppleness  
  
The water cascaded over his skin and his brown hair was slicked back as the water pelted his body  
  
Seifer caught himself on the verge of groaning as he once again became fully aroused, he was a walking hormonal time bomb just waiting to explode  
  
Down boy he inwardly chided  
  
He closed his eyes but it didn't help the image was too fresh in his mind, opening his eyes he found Squall standing in front on him and holy shit he was um well very well um endowed  
  
"Hello again Almasy" Squall smirked well aware that his naked body was having the expected response from Seifer  
  
"Squall" Seifer said his voice breaking, oh god his voice broke like a fucking little school boy he needed help seriously he needed therapy  
  
Squall reached out his hands and trailed slick fingers down Seifer's face his face holding amusement as Seifer's eyes widened in shock he leaned closer to the taller man his wet bangs falling into his eyes  
  
"Would you like a taste" he edged his lips mere inches away from Seifer who could only gape at him, Squall took the advantage of his lapse in concentration and pushed the taller man against the wet wall  
  
his lips attacked Seifer's his tongue demanding an entrance  
  
He snaked his hands down their bodies and gripped Seifer's aching manhood in his hands stroking it to further arousal, Seifer nearly forgot to breath. The feel of Squall's naked body against his was enough to undo him and he felt orgasm begin to build  
  
"Scream for me baby" Squall whispered against his mouth "I want to hear you beg" and he quickened his actions  
  
Seifer screamed and oh god did he beg, what he was a man he had urges so what if he was screaming like a fucking girl he'd dress like one if Squall asked him too  
  
Just when he thought he couldn't take it any more Squall stopped and withdrew licking the droplets of water from his peachy lips, he looked at Seifer through lowered lashes and grinned  
  
"Maybe later honey" and giving Seifer's firm ass a smack he left the shower stalls leaving a gaping and highly aroused Seifer in his wake along with the chuckle that carried from his lips  
  
Oh shit that fucking sexy sexy teasing fucking bastard  
  
Seifer couldn't believe it Squall had left when he had just been inches away from reaching his orgasm  
  
Turning round he began to do what he found himself doing a lot lately he banged his head against the tiled walls  
  
"I fucking need to get a grip" he chanted  
  
Here he was the fucking most ex-powerful man in the continent and he was a walking cock ready and loaded for fucking action, why oh why couldn't it just be nice and stay down when he wanted it to  
  
No it had to rise at the fucking drop of a hat, if he didn't do something soon he's be walking around with a constant hard on all fucking day  
  
Oh yeah what a way to impress Almasy  
  
He heard a noise behind him and hoped that Squall had come back to finish the job, turning he saw a sweat Irvine entering the shower stall, no Squall but he'd do he had a bucket full of liquid ready to come out fuck who it was with he had to sort out his um little problem  
  
"Irvine come here" he commanded  
  
Squall laughed all the way up to the commander's office; oh it was just too easy he never knew that it would feel so powerful to have Seifer like this to reduce him to a quivering wanton mass of thrilled hormones  
  
Thinking about it he was feeling rather horny himself after that little um wet encounter  
  
Picking up the phone he called his secretary "Massey do me a favour and get Rinoa up here would you tell her I need her to sort something out for me"  
  
He smiled when he put the phone back in its cradle, leaning back on his desk he began to plot his next action and a thought struck him  
  
Picking up the phone again he buzzed through with another request "oh and tell Seifer to come and see me in ten minutes"  
  
Seifer wanted a show well he was going to get one, one that would be giving him wet dreams for the rest of his life  
  
Seifer grumbled all the way up to the third floor, man about to become fully erect in two minutes he scorned himself  
  
Nice slogan maybe he should have it tattooed on his head  
  
"Just go in Almasy" Massey said her eyes fixed on her computer screen  
  
Yeah yeah Seifer inwardly muttered, not bothering to knock he barged right in and then wished to god that he's knocked his erection was instantaneous and he wanted to die of embarrassment  
  
Shit shit shit shit shit shit...............................  
  
Like it I hope you do can any of you guess what Seifer's about to see hehe more torture I'll guarantee you that plus a bit of lemony threesome action does that give it away thanks to those who reviewed now go do it again! 


End file.
